Ceremony Then Ritual
by Turning-Point-102
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's wedding; and their celebration!
1. Chapter 1: Ceremony

A/N: I've heard from a few reviews and e-mails that the .doc version isn't working right.  It seems to be working okay on my computer….but here's an .html version.  Hopefully it will work okay.  If anyone else is having problems, please e-mail me!  I'd like to fix it!  So this isn't a new chapter, only a different version.  Turning_point_102@yahoo.com

Title: Ceremony Then Ritual

Summary: A basic story of Will and Liz's wedding night.  Sort of a prequel to My Elizabeth and Vignette #1, if you will.

Disclaimer: I do not, or claim to, own Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann Turner, or any other characters that came from the wonderful movie POTC.  But….I cannot claim this story as my own idea, for a fan named Danielle wrote in and asked me to do this story.  I've just been waiting for an excuse to do another one.... and now I have one.  On to the story.

           The wedding of William Johnathan Turner; the blacksmith of Port Royal; and the lovely, social Elizabeth Ellen Swann; the governor's own daughter; was a sight to behold.  The beautiful and rosy bride walked the aisle with an air all her own, the light brown tresses bundled into a tight bun as long curls hung over her shoulders and down her back.  The flowing white wedding gown clung to her curves in all the right places accentuating her grace and beauty apart from the humid Caribbean evening; the palm trees and the golden sandy beaches stretching out before the wedding party.

            The groom stood tall and proud as the tailored suit showed his edges and wide shoulders through the heavy black material.  The overcoat was not overly ornate, the black and navy material stretching over his slight waist as it was held to his hips firmly by a wide belt.  The trousers were Navy style, tight at the hips as they went to his calves, tapering off on each side as they were tied over the stockings that stuck out from his fitted boots.  Though he was of common descent, to the untrained eye no one was any wiser to the couple's ordeals inside social circles.

            After the wedding, they stood side by side with fingers entwined as they accepted gifts and various congratulations from well-wishers, friends and family.  The glow and glint in their eyes giving nothing away but at the same time hiding nary a thought of the love that they harbored for one another.  The deep sorrow shone in Governor Jamison Swann's eyes was hindered by the happiness he saw radiating from his only child.  His previous opposition to this whole engagement and marriage was cleared from his mind as if it were a chalkboard and their union the cleansing cloth.  Embracing both, the band struck up as the reception began

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

            "'Lizabeth, dun think that I wouldna have wed you.  Fer you're right the perfect lass for a bloke like me I'm sure."  The Scotsman wavered back and forth as he placed his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, his dapper and expensive suit stained by the wine as the glass in his hand tipped yet again before reaching his lips and trickling down his red beard, putting another stain to his white shirt and large cumber bun.

            She pretended to be enthralled by his lack of conversation skills whilst being occupied with the liquor as she attempted to keep the harsh colored liquid away from her wedding dress as she lifted her hand to her forehead, feigning a headache.

            "I really must step outside Sir.  I fear I have an atrocious ache.  Please forgive me for being so rude."  She spoke quickly as she walked away from him and from the celebrations to the large veranda as the cool air swept across her flushed cheeks.

            "Come to escape the crowds, eh my love?"  A soothing low voice called her from her thoughts as Will appeared at her side, his elbow touching her own lightly as he initiated contact with his new wife.  His chocolate eyes scanned the gardens before he turned them on Elizabeth as she watched him.  "What?"

            "I can't believe this day has finally happened, Will.  I counted the hours, minutes and seconds of each day before I became your wife."  She folded her arm under his lightly and leaned her head against his strong shoulder, his arm making its way around her as his fingers flippantly rubbed the small of her back.

            "Will….do you think they would miss us terribly if we were to leave now?"

            "It's not customary for the wedding couple to leave before the guests, Elizabeth.  Can you imagine the state of your father?"

            "True.  But...." she paused as her lips traced his ear as she spoke to him in hushed tones.  "This is our day.  And night."  She added as she flashed him a wary but excited smile as she turned to look up at him with hopeful eyes and pouted lips.  

            Will's eyes turned a deeper shade of russet as he tightened his grip on her waist and drew her in for a dizzying kiss, his tongue tracing the edge of her lips tentatively, her welcoming fervor caught him off guard as she met him with a breathless sigh, her slight body leaning into his strong frame as her own tongue touched his cautiously.

            "Though….I doubt we will be missed; much."  He stated quickly as he broke apart and placed a small kiss to her nose before making his way from the veranda to the main hall, passing the doorway to the dining hall quickly as he held her hand, leading her up the staircase to the room at the far end of the guest hallway.

            The previous week, her father had spoken candidly about the stay room, letting Will know of the accommodations he and his new wife would require the night after the wedding.  With a timid blush, Will thanked the Governor with a small bow of his head as Jamison embraced the young boy, the words 'my son' echoing in the blacksmith's mind as he looked up at the older gentleman with tears welling in his mocha orbs.  

            The room was not overly decorated, the curtains in the corner letting in a fair amount of light from the bright and full moon.  The large four poster bed seemed ominous to Elizabeth as she turned to her husband's silhouetted frame as he closed and locked the door behind them.

            "Will….is it common to be as nervous as I am?"  She questioned him, seeing his face in the dim light from the terrace doors.  

            With a small smile he gathered her against him gently, one large hand cradling the back of her neck as the other planted itself at the small of her back.

            "I have waited many long years to have the privilege of calling you my wife, Elizabeth.  If you would have me wait another ten years for this evening, I would.  I could spend another lifetime with you just by my side in nothing but name only."  His deep whisper and the intensity of his voice made her eyes water as she put her hands against his chest and pulled away from him, her forehead resting against his.

            "I love you, Will.  I want…."  She sighed.  "I don't know what I want."  She confessed as he smiled brightly, moving back to envelop her face in his strong hands.

            "I do."  His voice was low and almost ominous as his eyes darkened with a heady passion that made her knees go weak as he lowered his mouth to hers. 

            He held her face perfectly still, willing her not to move as his mouth wreaked havoc on her senses.  He goaded her pouted lips on with his own firm but soft ones, willing her to move in time with him before he deepened his actions.  His warm tongue traced the contours of her softness before she opened her mouth to grant him entrance.

               He tasted of smoked wine to her, the heady feel of him kissing her so intimately made her knees buckle.  Drawing her body closer to his own, his hands still firmly placed on her cheeks prohibited any forward movement as she groaned into his mouth lightly.  His control began to falter as his tongue swept against hers as she attempted to duel with him.  He crashed her body against his as her arms wrapped themselves of their own accord around his neck and shoulders.  They sucked at each others mouths hungrily, each eager to overcome the lightheaded sensations as they broke apart for air.

            Her eyes were closed as he looked down at her, coming to the realization that his hands were firmly planted on her hips, his strong arms holding their lower halves together as her thin arms held their chests in a tight and warm embrace.    Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, her lips swollen from the exchange.  

            She was stunning.

            "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."  His voice was sensuously ragged, his accent more pronounced and deep as his once brown eyes flickered black in the moonlight.  Her fingers had unwittingly tangled in his deep brown hair, the cloth that held it up long forgotten on the floor at their feet as his locks hung in a dark curtain around his finely shaped cheekbones and strong jaw line.

            "Make me your wife, my William."  She scarcely even recognized her own voice as she stepped closer into the ring of his arms.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

A/N:  Sorry to cut it off there, I'm dead tired and I've been going all day!  That and it's 1:04 AM.  Anywho; more coming in the next installment.  Tell me what you guys think!!!!

_Liz_ 


	2. Chapter 2: Ritual

Chapter 2: Ritual

            The moonlight shone in the dark room on the two within the large chamber.  Will held her in a loose embrace as his lips moved from her mouth to her cheeks, fluttering kisses over her cheekbones to her closed eyes, around her forehead and to the tip of her ear.  His tongue traced the contours of her throat as he settled over her pulse point, her whimpers and sighs driving him out of his mind.  

            His fingers undid the tight collar of her dress, exposing more of her alabaster skin to his hungry gaze.  He traced her collar bone with callused fingers, feeling her shudder under the contact.  His deft hands undid the clasps at her side, allowing the ornate and beautiful dress pool at their feet as she stood before him in the light undergarment, a shorter and simpler dress in appearance; the laces at her back performing an intricate design over her perfect skin.

            Elizabeth turned and faced him with a light smile as she moved her hands to his collar, the small buttons coming undone easily as she placed her palms against his defined chest.  His muscles jumped beneath her searching fingers and she strove to lay each one to memory as he ran his hands idly down her back.  He busied himself with the ties of the undergarment as it came undone, loosening each section slowly and deliberately.

            With the under-dress removed, his eyes never left hers as he watched the light blush creep up to her delicate ears.  With a small smile he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.  The feeling of her breasts against his bare chest was driving him mad as he began taking small steps, backing her up toward the bed.  He gently waited until the back of her knees buckled beneath her as he tilted her back against the soft pillows and blankets.

            "Will….I," she paused, looking up at him with anxious eyes as she struggled to push away from him.

            "Shhhh."  He crooned, placing his lips at the column of her throat and sucked gently.  "Elizabeth, can I tell you a secret?"

            "Can we get under the covers?"

            "'Tis a fair trade."  He laughed as he turned his back to her, his gentlemanly side winning over his passionate one as he waited for her to become properly covered before turning back and reaching down to remove his buckle.  He laughed aloud at seeing his new wife cover her face with the cream colored blanket as he undressed quickly and slid between the covers.

            "I hadn't though you to be so proper Mrs. Turner."  His voice was gravely and his accent more pronounced as he leaned his head opposite the backboard.

            "Will please don't mock me, I have never done this before."  She said softly as she edged away from the warmth his body radiated underneath the heavy coverlet.

            "Neither have I."

            The cloth fell from her hands as she turned and looked up at him with stunned passion filled eyes.

            "Elizabeth, I've been in love with you since I was eleven.  I've thought of no other; been with no other; dreamt of no other."  He blushed as he looked down at the folded blanket covering his lower half from her eyes, his bare stomach and chest propped up against the backrest as he concentrated on his twining fingers and hands.

            "Why didn't you tell me?  You certainly seem to know what you were doing."

            "I did not say I had not kissed another.  Unfortunately I am not that innocent.  I suppose this is all just instinct."  He stated as he moved a bit closer, his hip touching hers.  "If you wish it, I will not press on tonight."  He couldn't make his eyes look up at her angelic face as he concentrated on the blanket held firmly to her chest below her shoulder.

            "Will….I want to become your wife, I'm just nervous.  Don't stop."  She finished, seeing his molten chocolate eyes meet with hers as she took the first step, placing her delicate hand on his thigh as she sought out his lips with her own.

            His tongue traced the side of her own as he pushed her down amongst the pillows and silk blankets and lay on his side next to her, one hand placed gently on the flat of her stomach and the other cradling her head to meet his.  He hesitated moving any closer to her side, unsure of the start she would receive at meeting the more intimate part of him too soon.  He kept distance with his hips, but his hands were another matter as one propped up his head and the other examined her body in full detail.

            Callused but soft fingertips dragged down her arms and back up as they skirted across her breasts, never actually touching the rounded orbs as she groaned beneath his lips.  They broke apart in need of air as she turned to face him, placing a hand at the crook of his neck and shoulder; the other she used to brush through his long deep brown curls that hung behind his neck, her fingernails scratching idly against his tanned flesh.  He trembled in her arms as her hand moved over his chest to his stomach, then finally to his hip as her lips left his to trail down to his throat.  She felt him swallow beneath her mouth and smiled lightly at the affect she had over him, giving her a strange sense of courage and boldness.  

            Will's eyes flew wide the moment her fingertips brushed the sensitive and aroused flesh between them, his breathing halted as his mouth opened with a soundless cry before the air left his lungs in a rush, his head falling forward to land with a soundless thud onto her shoulder, her name on his lips.  Her hands continued to search his body as she nibbled at his collar bone before his body pushed hers back against the sheets and pillows, his lips crashing over hers in a vain attempt at releasing the pent up desire that was pooling at his center.

            "I…..I don't know how to continue Elizabeth.  I- I mean I do, it's just….."  He pulled his mouth away from hers, seeing her swollen and pouted lips parted as she sucked air into her starving lungs, her almost brownish purple eyes unfocused as his arousal pushed idly against her stomach.  

            "Will…..I do not fear being with you.  You are the kindest and most gentle man I have ever known.  You own me Will Turner, all of me."  She hooked her feet around his ankles as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders, her face burying in the crook of his shoulder as she waited for him to continue.

            At first there was only a mild sense of discomfort when he began to enter her, but a sharp sting caused her to suck in her breath quickly, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.  He stopped, soft words coming from his lips as he waited for the pain to dull before he continued.  Once he was sheathed fully inside her, he let them both relax and adjust to the intrusion as he pushed himself up on his arms to looked down at her.  Small tears had formed at the corners of her eyes as she held them tightly shut, and he leaned forward to kiss them away; reverently as he drank the saline essence of Elizabeth Turner, his wife.

            "You alright love?"  He asked gently, his body unmoving above hers as he waited for her reply patiently; hesitant at the response he would receive.

            She opened her mouth to speak, though no sound came from between the pouted and red lips.  She merely nodded as she adjusted her hips and back and a jolt of sensations filled her, goose-flesh rising over her arms as she gasped.  Testing the waters, Will pulled back carefully; slowly.  Inch by agonizing inch he pulled back until he was unsheathed completely before pushing his body back into hers with equal measure and care.

            Stars flashed before Elizabeth's closed lids as every nerve ending in her body came to life by the single movement of his hips.  The pace he set was slow; one hand bracing himself beside her head as the other traced and relearned her body's curves and soft round corners.  Sweat gathered on his brow, back and shoulders as her arms clung to him in a vain attempt to ward off any more pleasure, for she was sure she could endure no more.  The awareness of the intimacy between them heightened the friction and his pace increased.

            Sparks flew in their minds as they soared together, reaching a peak neither had ever been to as their cries filled the otherwise silent room, the beating of each other's heart echoing in their minds.  His body landed heavily atop hers as he attempted to quench his lungs thirst for air, her fingernails scratching idly over his skin pulled taut above straining muscles.

            Moments later their breathing had quieted and their hearts beat in a steadier rhythm.  He rolled on his side to avoid constricting her too much as an arm wrapped around her waist, the other moving over her hip and side to cup her cheek, drawing her in for a perfect kiss.  The softness of her pliant lips beneath his made him smile as he turned his dark eyes to the sated orbs of his wife.

            "I love you Will."  She sighed, her voice merely a whisper.

            "And I you."  He replied, his usual voice lower and more passionate as he cradled her to his chest.

            Her fingers idly traced the contours of his torso once more before she fell into a deep and contented sleep.  He laced his fingers through hers, the clinking of their golden wedding bands catching his attention.  He traced the outline of her slim ring with a loving smile before lifting her hand to his lips.  A tender kiss was placed against her palm before he put it once again over his heart, leaning his cheek against her forehead before falling asleep.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

A/N: Sorry guys, I hate to have made you wait so long for the rest of this chapter.  Hopefully you enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear what you thought of it!  Please review!  If you feel better doing it on a more personal note, please e-mail me at:

Turning_Point_102@yahoo.com

Thanks a million!

_Liz_


End file.
